


A Lesson in Manners

by chrisonfire



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, jealous wonshik, sin - Freeform, sub hakyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisonfire/pseuds/chrisonfire
Summary: Wonshik is jealous because Hakyeon isn't paying him enough attention so he decides to teach him a lesson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wow it's sin how unusual for me

VIXX had been at a radio show all day. Hakyeon had been happy talking and interacting with the other members the whole time, paying almost no attention to Wonshik. And Wonshik didn't like it. Wonshik didn't like seeing Hakyeon with the others. He knew it was selfish to want to keep Hakyeon all to himself, but it was so unfair that he paid more attention to the others.  
Hakyeon noticed Wonshik being unusually quiet and figured he'd ask later. Right now he was having fun with the other members and on the show. It didn't even occur to him that he wasn't interacting with Wonshik as much and he figured that the younger was upset because he wanted time alone. It was understandable in a group that always stayed together.  
After the show, Hakyeon figured he'd let Wonshik have his time alone since he didn't seem to feel any better. He went in his room to work, chatting with Taekwoon as he did so. It was almost midnight when the door slammed open.  
Wonshik stood, agitated, in the doorway. Hakyeon blinked in confusion as he tried to figure out what was going on. “Out,” he said to Taekwoon, a harsh order. Taekwoon figured he didn't want to be around for whatever was going on and quickly exited.  
Wonshik crossed over to Hakyeon. “Do you think you can just fool around with the other members like that all day?” he asked, his voice low and angry. “You're mine, and you barely talked to me at all today.”  
“I didn't mean to-” Hakyeon whined.  
“None of that flirty shit you do with the others. You're mine, not theirs, and you listen to me above them,” Wonshik said sternly. Hakyeon nodded with a small sound. “You ask me for permission if you're going to be with them more. Don't just abandon me and leave me to sit alone all day like that. If I don't want you around I will tell you.” Another nod from Hakyeon, whose cheeks were flushed with shame as he stared down at his shoes. “If you aren't with me, you must still remember that you are completely mine. As it should be.” Hakyeon knew that these were the rules. He shouldn't have needed a reminder.  
“I- I-” Hakyeon sputtered, the presence of Wonshik making him a mess. He couldn't quite figure out why he was so attracted to Wonshik like this. “I didn't mean to,” he finished.  
This didn't seem to be enough for Wonshik. He pulled Hakyeon off the chair and pushed him onto the bed, the older boy whimpering pleas and begging for him. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” he whined. “Please, more.” He was panting and flushed.  
Wonshik had Hakyeon's clothing off in record time. The door wasn't even fully shut but Taekwoon had probably warned the others not to come in, so it was okay. It wouldn't stop the others from hearing Hakyeon's whining as Wonshik started teasing him.  
Wonshik was relentless in his efforts. His hands moving lightly over Hakyeon's body, lingering over his sensitive spots, using just enough pressure to make Hakyeon whimper. He hadn't touched Hakyeon where he needed it most yet, and it was driving the older boy insane.  
“Please, need you, I'll do anything,” Hakyeon panted and gasped, arching into Wonshik's skillful touch. His body was alight with energy, the way it always was when Wonshik was touching him. His head pushed hard into the pillow and his hands clenched into the sheets involuntarily as he shuddered with need.  
Wonshik could play with Hakyeon all day. His body was a beautiful thing and Wonshik had the ability to bring out unique noises and reactions nobody else saw. And he wanted to be the only one to ever see this side of their leader.  
Finally Wonshik decided to touch Hakyeon the way he wanted, and agonizingly slowly moved his hands where Hakyeon was aching for him. He continued to tease the older, running his finger up and down his length and rubbing his thighs with the other hand.  
Hakyeon let out a loud moan when he felt Wonshik's hand on him, shaking as he waited for him to do something. And then he gasped when Wonshik started pumping him, slow at first but fast enough to make him even needier. Hakyeon wanted more than Wonshik's hand. He wanted- needed, in fact, Wonshik to fuck him. As he thought of it, he groaned loudly, arching into Wonshik's hand unintentionally.  
A whine escaped him when he felt the hand around him stop its motions. He looked up at Wonshik with needy eyes as he lay helplessly underneath him. “Please,” he whimpered. The younger hesitated for a moment before starting again, faster than before, letting Hakyeon push up into the touch.  
Without warning, the tension inside Hakyeon snapped, leaving him shuddering and oversensitive. Wonshik's hand stopped moving and he pulled Hakyeon up.  
Hakyeon bit his lip while he watched Wonshik's motions. He stood up and ordered Hakyeon onto the floor. The older boy was eager to obey and knelt in front of him, looking up with needy eyes.  
Hakyeon's hands reached up to Wonshik's hips even as he was still pulling off his pants. Unable to hold himself back, Hakyeon pressed his mouth onto the bulge in Wonshik's underwear, a muffled whimper escaping him as he sucked through the cloth, too eager. The feeling of Hakyeon's warm mouth on him made it too hard for him to tease any longer, and he didn't move to stop Hakyeon when he reached to slowly pull off Wonshik's remaining clothing, leaving soft kisses on the newly exposed skin.  
Hakyeon looked at Wonshik once he was done, waiting for the other to tell him what to do. He felt the younger boy's fingers curl into his hair as he pushed his face towards him, and Hakyeon needed no further invitation. He instantly took Wonshik into his mouth, sucking hard and setting a quick rhythm. His own hips bucked forwards as he sucked Wonshik, but he needed to satisfy the other boy more than he needed his own release.  
Hakyeon knew exactly how to get Wonshik worked up. He teased Wonshik with light touches of his tongue in sensitive areas, pulling back and even taking him out to lick up his shaft before putting him back in and pushing as much as he could fit into his mouth, putting as much effort into pleasing the other as he could. He was rewarded with a groan and Wonshik's fingers tightening around his hair, pulling slightly, the pain making Hakyeon moan. Wonshik felt the noise go through his body, the vibrations making him shudder.  
Hakyeon's rhythm and skill with his tongue quickly brought Wonshik to the edge and finally he released Hakyeon's head. The other boy looked up at him, hair disheveled and eyes begging for more. His soft lips were red and swollen and Wonshik couldn't have found it more beautiful. He brought Hakyeon up to kiss him, tasting himself on the other's tongue as he did.  
Wonshik picked up Hakyeon and lightly set him on the bed before getting to work stretching him out. The older boy was soft and pliant under Wonshik as he pushed a finger inside while running a hand along the rest of his body. Wonshik pushed his finger in and out hard before adding another one, adding to Hakyeon's level of pleasure too.  
Hakyeon tried to stay quiet but when Wonshik touched his most sensitive spot he couldn't help the little whine that slipped out. He pushed back hard on Wonshik's fingers, feeling full but not full enough. And now that Wonshik had found his spot, he refused to stop touching it, pushing hard until Hakyeon arched and came again, panting and gasping.  
Hakyeon noticed that Wonshik had stopped, and didn't quite register what he was doing until he felt something new inside him. Finally, what he wanted. He couldn't hold back his noises as he reached up to Wonshik, pushing his nails into his back and panting heavily into his shoulder. Wonshik was sucking on his skin, leaving little marks. “You're mine,” he said harshly. “Mine and nobody else's.”  
Hakyeon nodded, dizzy with pleasure, and felt Wonshik go harder into him. With each thrust into him he got closer, but when he reached down to touch himself Wonshik pushed his hand away. “Tell me you're mine,” he growled in Hakyeon's ear.  
“I'm yours,” Hakyeon could barely manage to say between drawn out moans and pants. “I'm always yours, I'm only yours.”  
Wonshik's breath hitched as he sat up to move into a different position, now moving Hakyeon's legs so he could reach better. Hakyeon screamed when he felt the younger hit his spot hard, so close but not able to come until Wonshik said he could. He felt Wonshik's hand come to touch him again and he could barely think straight through the feelings. “Please, I need,” Hakyeon couldn't even finish his sentence, but Wonshik understood anyways.  
“Come,” Wonshik said, nothing more, but the word was enough to trigger Hakyeon's release as his body arched a final time. He panted as Wonshik went still inside him, loving the sensation of the other releasing into him.  
When Wonshik finally started cleaning him up, he was trembling with sensitivity and exhaustion. Little breathy sighs left him as he enjoyed Wonshik's gentle touch. “Remember that you're mine,” he heard Wonshik say as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled Hakyeon into his warmth.


End file.
